Of Heaven and Hell
by Jekaio
Summary: An Angel and a Demon have a talk. [Elsanna-ish/Angel!Elsa/Demon!Anna/Demon!Olaf/Angel!Kristoff.]


**A/N**: I don't own Frozen or any of its Characters.

Written by Jekai/Jekaio. This isn't meant to offend anyone's religious views. It's just my thought process as I was writing this. I was thinking about Angels and Demons and it just ended up with me typing up my thoughts into a story.

* * *

**Av Gode Og Dårlige**

Where was the border between the the pure and the corrupt? Do you become pure after helping a woman out with her bags? Do you become corrupt at finding money on the street and deciding to keep it? Are you a monster for killing to protect? Or are you a hero for slaying the 'bad' that decides to damage society and life how it is? To be honest, there is no line as it comes from a point of perspective. After all, what is heaven for a spider can mean hell for the fly. What is normal for humans is vastly different for what is normal for animals.

Do you see the point here?

Good and bad all come from how you are seeing it, there is no definite way to define a hero from a villain and a villain from a hero. Sometimes, the two end up becoming one, and then what?

The same goes for Angels and Demons. Just because you are holy doesn't make you entirely pure. Just because you are damned does not mean that you are not entirely evil. Inside, without these labels and without anyone to tell you what is 'right' and what is 'wrong' one will finally be able to be their true selves.

After all, Elsa mused, she's seen Angels fucking up from time to time and continuing to do so. She has also seen Demons who end doing more good than bad. So, why are they labelled as evil when there is clearly a balance between the two? It involves some science. At least, that's what Elsa thinks. Without a balance, everything will be thrown out of whack. As evil and good are two different labels, two different groups, there needs to be the same amount of evil in one group as good in the another.

Which is why, Elsa deduced, that the positions of who become Angels and who become Demons are completely random.

Which is why as an Angel, Elsa isn't surprised to find a bubbly and friendly redhead to have the leathery wings of the impure.

"What are you doing here?"

The blond asked, flying over and watching as the demon kneel before a living boy. He was only eight years old, with snow white hair and light red eyes it was safe to say that the young boy was an albino. Even with the sun being harmful to people like him, he laughed and danced and pranced his way within the sunlight. He was full of happiness, and was bouncing excitedly when a tall blond male approached him.

"I'm watching my brothers," the red haired damned spoke, eyes alight with joy. "We all came from the same orphanage, I just wanted to make sure they were ok."

The Angel turned, watching with the (younger?) woman as the blond man lead the albino boy away. "What are their names?" She questioned once more, trying to keep the conversation going. It was weird, but she found herself compelled to learn more about this demon. A light red spaded tail slapped her lightly on her cheek, and Elsa blinked before quirking an eyebrow at the mischievous redhead grinning up at her from her crouched position on the ground.

"Olaf is the little man, the blond struggling to keep a hold on him is Kristoffer. I am Anna."

Elsa nodded, reaching above her head to grab her halo before sitting down with Anna. She twirled the golden ring around her fingers, playing with it before reaching out to gently stroke at the idle tail swishing nearby.

"How did you go?"

Anna turned to her as she tried to balance her halo on the Demon's tail, and shrugged her shoulders.

"My ex-boyfriend killed me. His name was Hans. He didn't like the fact that I was breaking up with him, and he just snapped."

The Angel blinked, "Was?"

Silence settled over them as Anna nodded, flashing the (older?) woman a toothy grin. "Yeah, 'was.' It was either bring him with me or have him hunt after my brothers. I couldn't have that." The blond nodded in understanding, she would have probably done the same thing if she was her anyway. She glanced around at the other Angels and Demons flocking around the crowded streets nearby.

"Is he here?"

The Demon glanced at her, flicking at her forehead with a roll of her eyes. "Of course not, I dealt with his soul too you know?"

Once again, silence reigned as the two sat there content to watch the people walk by.

"What about you?"

This time, the redhead spoke. Her tail curled around Elsa's waist, and she took the other's halo and balanced it on her horns before leaning back. She stared up into completely golden orbs with her own crimson ones, waiting patiently for the Angel to start.

"I'm Elsa," She paused. "My father accidentally murdered me."

This time, Anna raised an eyebrow. "Accidentally?"

Elsa nodded. "He didn't know that forbidding me my release would have caused my heart to give out. I need to get my magic out of my system daily in order to keep it calm and keep me safe." Seeing her partner's confused stare, she outstretched her palm and let the snow rain from her fingertips. It swayed gently down onto the Demon's pale grey skin, melting and steaming at the contact.

"So, did you explode or something?"

Anna asked, handing the halo back before reaching over to grab the blond's hand. She lay her palm over her horns, and smiled at the cool temperature that leaked through her heated skin. She heard the Angel laugh, and joined in with her once she noticed how absurd her question sounded. She reeled back, sitting up with the blond's hand in her own when she heard her answer.

"Actually, I did."

The Demon's jaw dropped.

"You're not serious, are you?"

The Angel just nodded her head. "I did explode, my limbs went flying everywhere and my room was coated in blood. When I awoke, my mother had just entered the room to find pieces of me scattered about."

"That's so metal, holy shit." The Demon laughed, long and loud. "That sounds like such a cool way to go!" She chuckled, watching as her company winced. "It might seem that way, but it came as a total surprise. I didn't even feel anything! I just woke up and boom, blood everywhere."

After that, the two spend hours just talking about their lives, what they did for a living, how old they were. They talked the years away, letting the world continue around them as they tried to figure things out. Even when Kristoff and Olaf joined them as an Angel and Demon respectively, they talked and talked and talked before Olaf asked a question that had all them but one thinking.

"Why are we Demons when we didn't do anything wrong?"

Elsa shrugged, pulling the twelve year old onto her lap before nuzzling into his pitch black hair. She shared a kiss with the redheaded Demon before turning the younger boy to face her.

"That doesn't really matter now, does it? After all, labels will never be able to change who you really are."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N**: Random little One Shot, thanks for reading!


End file.
